


Mutant Breakfast

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Breakfast, Domino Makes Pancakes, Gen, Negasonic Teenage Warhead is Stiles and Derek's Daughter, Negasonic's name is Claudia Stilinski-Hale, Questions, Stiles and Derek have breakfast in the X-Mansion, This is right after NTW and Yukio follow Stiles and Derek into a Portal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: After the events of Deadpool 2, Stiles and Derek take NTW and Yukio back to the X-Mansion and they are followed by the others, pancakes and awkwardness ensues.





	Mutant Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01 "Breakfast"  
> Gen story

Stiles pulled Claudia, Derek and Yukio through the Portal and they landed in the Mansion but before they could take another step, a group of people stumbled in behind them. Stiles looked at them in shock, “How the hell did you piggy a portal?” he demanded. 

The woman with the eye makeup or possibly a tattoo shrugged, “Just lucky I guess.”

Deadpool laughed and fist bumped the woman. The big guy with the metal arm was there and Deadpool was helping the chubby kid to his feet from where he stumbled coming out of the Portal. Stiles didn’t see the tiny cabman or Colossus who actually lived in the mansion and Stiles had met on numerous visits with the daughter. Hopefully they weren’t going to get tossed out because of the Portal blunder that shouldn’t have happened. Stiles really wanted to grill the woman about how she pulled them all through as well but that was going to have to wait.

Deadpool pulled his mask off and Stiles blinked a couple times at the sight, Claudia had told him about what Wade looked like under the mask but seeing it was a totally different experience. Wade smiled cheekily, “I know right, don’t ask my other friend to describe what it looks like, that’s all I’m asking. It’s for your benefit, trust me. New friends seeing my face is a trend for me lately, weird.”

Stiles shook his head, “Well we’re going home as soon as Claudia gets some things from her room and changes out of her super suit. So again, bu-bye.”

The woman spoke, “Why don’t we all have some breakfast together?”

“Because its like six in the evening,” Stiles responded and rolled his eyes.

“You can eat breakfast any time of the day, don’t let the party pooper poop on your party,” Wade responded as he walked over and laid an arm over Claudia’s shoulder. She shook him off, or tried at least. When he didn’t move, she released a small enough blast of energy that he yelped and moved away from her glaring at her smug look and the others chuckled at his discomfort.

Claudia turned to her fathers, “You’re not going to get rid of him, you know? We might as well just have breakfast or whatever, plus you know better than anyone who quickly I need to eat after expelling so much energy.”

Stiles looked over at Wade and guessed his daughter was right, “Well Cora is with the kids. We have a little time, we can call her and let her know that everything it okay.”

“It was all okay whether or not you came here,” Claudia said with an impressive roll of her eyes. Stiles reached out and dragged her close for a hug. She grudgingly hugged him back and looked over at Wade and the others.

“You wanna go and change out of that suit?” Stiles asked her and Claudia nodded, grabbed Yukio’s hand and rushed out of the room and left the rest of them on their own. Wade, whose lived here as well, Stiles and Derek didn’t hear the end of it while he was living there lead them to the small dining area off of the kitchen. The woman immediately went to the fridge and cupboards, searching for things to cook while Wade pranced—seriously pranced—out of the room, leaving them with the kid and the guy with the metal arm.

“So, my name is Stiles, this is my husband Derek. And you all are?”

Metal arm answered, “Cable, I’m from the future.”

“Of course you are,” Stiles said, holding his smile even as he wanted to get up and leave.

The woman waved, “Domino.”

“Uh huh,” Stiles waved back and looked at the kid.

“Firefist or Russell,” he said.

“Negasonic Teenage Warhead doesn’t really act like someone who has helicopter dads,” Domino said as she started mixing something in a large bowl. There were eggs and some flour but the rest of it was obscured by her body.

Stiles growled at her and snapped his fingers, shooting out a jolt towards her but Domino just moved out of the way and it zinged off of the pan she had on the stove. She turned and looked at him in amusement.

“I’m lucky, did you really think you were going to get me?”

“We’re not helicopter dads,” Stiles snarled.

“You are something though,” Wade said as he walked back into the room, dressed in jeans and a sweater wearing a cap on his head for some reason, “I know all about mutants but I’ve never seen what you could do back there and NTW is special, isn’t she?”

Stiles shrugged, turning away slightly, as the scent of pancakes and eggs filled the space. He tracked Claudia’s presence to her room and stood, “I’m going to check on her.”

“Helicopter dad,” Domino responded and Stiles took a step towards her before Derek cut him off and sat him down on his lap. Wade watched them with interest. Stiles glared at them both in turn and Domino flipped another pancake and turned to look at him again, “I think you are making an assumption to see my observation as an insult rather than the jealousy and compliment it truly is.”

Derek squeezed Stiles’s side gently as he grumbled and tried to stand, “You don’t know what we went through to make sure she was safe and then we had to send her away and I hate that. I just want her home!”

Derek pressed a soothing hand down his back.

“And that’s why I said something stupid and short sighted even though it appeared to be true. Many of us experience our families turning their backs on us, leaving us alone and frightened. Many of us end up in places where Russell was, with men and women who tortured us. Not all of us were found by Xavier and the X-Men but you. You and your husband care enough to bug the crap out of your daughter by coming here and that’s love. That’s what love really is and most of us don’t really know that, especially as mutants.”

Stiles settled again, mollified by her explanation, leaning against Derek’s chest as Yukio dragged a pouting Claudia back into the room who caught sight of them and groaned, “Tata! Come on, this is my school. Sort of!”

“What is ‘Tata’?” Wade asked, resting his cheek on one of his fists while the other patted Russell on the head while the boy glared at him ineffectually.

“Dad,” Claudia replied as Yukio pressed her down into the empty chair next to her dads and sat on the other side of her.

“In Polish,” Derek added, “Because she and her siblings have two dads, we needed an easy way to tell us apart when they were calling for us. Stiles’s family is Polish so he goes by ‘Tata’ and I am ‘Dad’. It hasn’t changed over the years.”

“Why should it?” Stiles and Claudia asked in unison. Stiles looked at his daughter and smiled, trying not to tear up a little at the moment. Wade saw the exchange and grinned. Claudia glared at him while Stiles took her hand in his. “We should go, this attention and information about our family. It doesn’t seem like you want anyone to know about any of it.”

“Mostly just him,” Claudia said, gesturing towards Wade who looked hurt and affronted.

Claudia just raised a brow and he shrugged.

“But wait. There’s pancakes!” Domino interjected happily and started dishing out food for everyone. Stiles looked at his daughter and she shrugged.

“Pancakes first, then home?” she asked and Stiles nodded.

Wade was obnoxious, hitting on Stiles and Cable and Derek, mothering Russell in weird ways while Domino just kept making food and shoving it in front of them while she munched on her own food. After a time, Domino sat down and took Claudia’s hand, “Never forget.”

Claudia frowned darkly, such a Hale. “Forget what?”

“That the things they do, all they want to do is protect you.”

Stiles tried very hard _not_ to look at his daughter, instead fussing with the food still on his plate even though he was full. Claudia resettled in her chair, uncomfortable with the attention of the others and she finally responded, “Umhmm. I won’t forget. I couldn’t if I tried.”

Stiles smiled, he’d be so happy to get her home and talk to her for real, without the audience. Domino better not jump another portal, he didn’t like the idea of any of these people knowing where Claudia and the rest of them lived, even if they were allies. He didn’t know them, trusting them with Claudia wasn’t really in his control but the rest of his littles, Stiles would do whatever he had to protect them.

Wade sat back, patting his belly, “Oh yes, we should do this again sometime. I’m so glad I wrote this into the script.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and they got up, preparing to leave. “Don’t follow me this time, I mean it otherwise I will Portal you to Purgatory and leave you there,” he warned darkly.

Wade goggled at him, “You can do that?”

“Wanna find out?” Stiles asked, holding his hand out.

Wade seemed to consider it then reached out before Domino grabbed his hand and pulled it back, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Ah fiddlesticks,” Wade responded and they all chuckled.

“We will have her back soon enough,” Stiles said, taking Claudia’s hand. His daughter held her hand out to Yukio who gladly took it and waved at everyone while Stiles opened another portal, took Derek’s hand and hoped that they weren’t taking anyone extra on this trip.

They arrived without guests, into the giggling arms of their other children and Cora, happy to be there once more.


End file.
